Please Don't Forget Me
by Linoraen
Summary: A songfic done to the song, "Here Without You" by Three Doors Down. Please excuse the cheesy title.


**Please, don't forget me****- A songfic by Linoraen  
Song: Here Without You  
Artist: Three Doors Down**

**A hundred days had made me older****_  
_**since the last time that I saw your pretty face******_  
_**A thousand lights had made me colder****_  
_****and I don't think I can look at this the same******_  
  
_******

Draco hadn't seen Hermione for at least a week. She had gone home to see her parents for holiday. No on knew how he felt about her, that's how secret he kept his feelings. He felt so much different when he couldn't see her. If it was only for a mere second, his thirst would be quenched. She was beautiful, she was his only warmth in a cold, cold world.

_  
_**But all the miles had separated****_  
_**They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face****_  
  
_****

Hermione sat in her bedroom of her home and sighed. What was this? She had been home for barely a week and already she was thinking of him. Of Draco. She felt as if she were betraying her friends…she was crossing enemy lines in her sleep. If only he would get off of her mind, she would be alright. Yet, though they were separated by miles, and maybe more, she still felt the need to hold him in her arms. He was handsome and cruel, yet seemingly that was what she yearned.

_  
_**I'm here without you baby****_  
_**but your still on my lonely mind******_  
_**I think about you baby******_  
_**and I dream about you all the time******_  
  
_**I'm here without you baby******_  
_**but your still with me in my dreams******_  
_**And tonight it's only you and me******_  
  
_**

Hermione returned to Hogwarts drained of all strength and will. She was easily exacerbated and she had lost her excitement for essays. To her friends, it seemed as if all she did anymore was sleep. To sleep is to dream, and to her, to dream was to be happy. If she could only be with him in her dreams, better to sleep than to awaken. 

Draco had only glimpsed Hermione twice since term had started. He was getting nervous. It looked as if she were avoiding him. He remembered one time their gazes had met very clearly. He had been watching her in the Great Hall during dinner one night, and slowly, so so so slowly…Her big, chocolate-brown eyes turned in his direction. Her eyes held his for barely a second before Potter nudged her shoulder, looking worried. She stood up and left the Hall, turning briefly to look at Draco once again. He saw fear in her eyes, and felt the fear in his.

_  
_**The miles just keep rolling****_  
_**as the people either way to say hello******_  
_**I've heard this life is overrated******_  
_**but I hope it gets better as we go******_  
  
_**

At the end of Potions class one day that week, fate seemed to smile upon Draco. He saw his chance and took it. As Hermione entered the supplies closet to return unneeded ingredients, Draco entered after her and quietly shut the door. "Hermione…I…I have something I wanted to ask.." he whispered softly, inching towards her. Hermione paused with her hand in mid-air and turned to him. Her eyes looked wet, it seemed as if she were going to cry. "I kn-kn-know, Draco. B-bu-but I ca-ca-can't." she whispered as she openly wept. "Can't you try…I mean…Please, Hermione. I am nothing without you…please….Can't you just try?" Hermione looked up into his steel-grey eyes with tears running down her face. Draco moved closer and put his hand to her face. "Please?" he implored. Hermione looked back down and pulled away from him. "I can't," she whispered, almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry." She went back through the supplies closet door, leaving Draco devastated behind her.

_  
_**I'm here without you baby****_  
_**but your still on my lonely mind******_  
_**I think about you baby******_  
_**and I dream about you all the time******_  
  
_**I'm here without you baby******_  
_**but your still with me in my dreams******_  
_**And tonight girl it's only you and me******_  
  
_**

Draco remained in the closet until he felt he could compose himself. Then he snuck out past Snape and headed for his dormitory, skipping his last two classes and dinner. He felt so alone and wished that he could have been anyone but himself. He cried himself to sleep and dreamt of her.

_  
_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go ****_  
_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love******_  
_**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done****_  
_****it gets hard but it won't take away my love******_  
  
_**

Draco entered the Great Hall the next morning, cold and composed. He had woken up hours before to think about what he could do. He finally devised a plan to make Hermione see that he loved her, and that he would wait. He waited at the almost empty Slytherin table and watched the double doors for Hermione. She entered, for once without Potter and Weasly. She scanned the Great Hall, and her eyes fell upon Draco. She quickly looked away and headed for the Gryffindor table. She sat down and began busying herself with eating breakfast. He could tell she was as distraught has he was. He waited calmly for the morning owls to come. Hermione had not even eaten her first piece of toast before the rustle of wings could be heard overhead. Draco's family owl came down in front of him and he quickly untied the parcel. He looked over it swiftly and tossed it aside. He slipped his hand inside his robe and pulled out the letter he had written in the bleak light of that morning. He tied it to his owl's leg and whispered to it. Telling it what to do. The owl again took flight in a rush of air and it winged over to where Hermione was sitting. It dropped onto the table and held out it's leg. Hermione fumbled with the tie and finally got it off-ripping it open. 

_No matter what happens, and no matter where you are…I will always love you. I know that you are unable to accept me, and I myself cannot…but please, do not forget me, for you will always be in my dreams._

Hermione looked up, and for the first time in months-she smiled. She carefully folded the parchment back up and slipped it in her pocket. She spared half a second to look at Draco before her two friends arrived at the table. She smiled at him-and him at her. They had made a compromise, held together by the strongest form of love…a secret one.

_  
_**I'm here without you baby**_  
**but your still on my lonely mind**__  
**I think about you baby**__  
**and I dream about you all the time**__  
  
**I'm here without you baby**__  
**but your still with me in my dreams**__  
**And tonight girl it's only you and me ****__**_


End file.
